


The Voice of Your Eyes is Deeper than all Roses

by myideaofbeautiful



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, percy jackson crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only after the prickling sensation at the back of his neck becomes unbearable that he glances around, meeting the intense gaze visible over the orange flames. He stares a moment completely lost in the swirl of blue staring at him unblinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of Your Eyes is Deeper than all Roses

**Author's Note:**

> first things first:  
> I make no profit from this, the characters belong to shine and the BBC.  
> title is from a poem by EE Cummings: Somewhere I have travelled, gladly beyond.  
> Enjoy!

It’s a big camp, big and beautiful. When he sees the huge amount of people who shares the same fate as himself he doesn’t feel that alone anymore. 

Gwaine, son of Ares and all around good guy, brings it upon himself to show Arthur around. Arthur smile at his jokes and listens to his charms and wonders if he isn’t rather a son of Aphrodite that Ares. Despite his mindless chatter he is actually a really good tour guide and Arthur finds himself engrossed in the tales of the camp and its inhabitants. He meets Leon son of Ares, and Percival son of Hephaestus. And when Arthur smiles it’s the first real smile in days.

**//**

Arthur has two other siblings. One, a sister named Freya with long black hair and soft brown eyes and a brother Elyan, dark skinned and well built. Arthur loves them instantly and feels at home the minute he steps into their little cabin with its warm wooden walls, green undergrowth and fresh fragrances. Beautiful spring flowers curling around the veranda in greeting. The rest of the afternoon is spent on the fresh green grass with his head on Freya’s lap talking about life at camp and everyone’s life at home. Learning about life past as well as life ahead. 

**//**

His first night at camp Half-blood is spend in front of a roaring fire with Elyan on his left and Leon on his right. The conversation flows easy and Arthur throws his head back and laugh along with the small group, the company warm and welcoming. It’s only after the prickling sensation at the back of his neck becomes unbearable that he glances around, meeting the intense gaze visible over the orange flames. He stares a moment completely lost in the swirl of blue staring at him unblinking and Arthur feels a wild uncontrollable heat uncurling in his belly.

Elyan’s hand on his arm starts Arthur out of his stupor, causing some of the ale in his mug to run over the edges onto his lap raising a surprised curse out if his mouth. Elyan apologizes handing him a napkin and by the time Arthur looks across the fire he’s met with nothing more than the burning flames. 

**//**

The next morning he runs his eyes over the hordes of campers subtly scanning over each and every face with an urgency he does not understand. Finally his gaze lands on a lone, lanky figure seated under one of the shadowed tables. His dark hair a sharp contrast to the deathly pale colour of his exposed skin. Long elegant fingers clutching a bloody red pomegranate seed. And under his dark mob of hair two familiar blue eyes are visible. Arthur’s intake of breath is sharp and he quickly averts his eyes, afraid of being seen staring. He only manages it for a short while before his gaze travels back to the lone figure. 

He smiles as Freya sits down next to him placing her own breakfast on the table next to his own. He casts another glance towards the mysterious youth but is shocked to see that another figure had joined him, a beautiful man with soft brown hair and coffee tanned skin and the way he smiles and gently rests his hand on the dark haired man’s shoulder leaves a hollow feeling in Arthur’s stomach. 

He looks down at the apple in his hand before shifting his gaze towards where Freya is busy chewing on a grape. 

“So,” Arthur says casually gesturing with his head towards the couple he had been watching. “Who’s Mr dreary over there?” before biting into his apple. Freya looks over to where Arthur gestured jaws stilling for a moment when her gaze falls on the blue eyed figure before looking down to pluck another grape from the bunch on her plate. 

“The lanky one?” she asks, rolling the grape between her fore finger and thumb. Arthur nods keeping his gaze on his apple, once again biting into the sweet flesh.

“His name’s Merlin.” When she doesn’t continue he looks at her in encouragement. “He’s the son of Hades.” Arthur almost drops his apple, the ripple of surprize rendering his fingers lax. 

“But I thought you said…”

“Yeah, I know I did. That usually is the rule between the three brothers. Doesn’t mean they always follow it.”

Arthur looks down at his half eaten apple. ”She must have been really special.” 

“That or he really wanted to piss off his brothers.” 

Arthur frowns before looking towards the son of the god of the underworld only to meet his blue eyes, cool and calculating, hint of interest sparkling in its depths.

**//**

Training is hard. Almost every day everyone is called out on the training field assigned to different stations for the day, which according to Leon is to assure that their ready and trained for every possible situation. Arthur nods grateful towards Elyan as he appears next to him sending Arthur a reassuring smile before leading him towards the armoury where he directs Arthur towards the stack of swords neatly placed against the left wall. He teaches Arthur the importance of the balance of a blade and how this will affect his choice of sword as well as his handling of it in battle, his knowledge increased by his background and amount of years spend at camp. 

Arthur seemed to immediately catch on with the fighting, the moves as natural as breathing, enjoying every moment he gets to spend sword in hand. Arthur enjoyed it the most becoming engrossed in the sound of steel on steel, the smell of grass mixed with sweat as the weapon becomes a part of himself, an extension he could use to defend. This part Arthur belief came from his father who served in the army most of his life and whose medals and honour is still talked about even now that he had moved away from the field work.  
Standing across Gwaine feeling the adrenaline rush underneath his skin he’s thankful to his father for this, at least. 

**//**

Arthur’s first capture the flag has him panting in less than five minutes. Once he defeats one camper another takes his place almost immediately. The air is stifling as the huge collection of clouds blanket the air. He had a few seconds in which Elyan nods at him before parrying an attack from another camper.

Arthur sets off, feeling the thud of his steps reverberate through him instead of hearing it. They had breached the line and someone had to defend the flag. Before he reaches the clearing a hard body connects with his own. A shot of pain shoots through his shoulder but he gets up and gets into a defensive position. He is met with an unpleasant sight and Arthur grinds his teeth together before striking.

The brown eyed youth only blocks the attack thanks to his ADHD, and doesn’t lose focus again. His blows is almost as intense as his eyes and Arthur feels the adrenaline pumping through his veins intensify, fuelled by the dislike for the captivating creature in front of him.

The fight is short and extreme and is disturbed by the sudden vibration traveling through the ground knocking both fighters off their feet. The night seems unnaturally cold and the wind howls through the trees. A small shiver works itself down Arthur’s spine and when he looks at his opponent, his brown eyes are filled with a strange fondness. He breathes out; It’s a single word, soft, almost amused.

“Merlin.”

**//**

The fires burned high as Arthur sat down. His shoulder was still sore from his fall earlier, but not unbearably so. Elyan and Gwaine sat next to him discussing the day’s events. 

“Did anyone see him do it?” Elyan asked. 

“Not sure man. But I saw the bloody crater he left. That thing must have been as wide as my room.”

“Did anyone get hurt?” Elyan asked. 

“Nha, not that I know of.” 

Elyan shook his head before asking, “Where is he now?” 

“Gaius dragged him away. He hasn’t been seen since.”

“Will he get thrown out?” Arthur asked.

“No, he’s a son of one of the greats. Besides Gaius has a soft spot for him.” Gwaine answered. 

“Well, I’m going to go. My ankle is still sore and I want to go check on Freya.” Elyan said getting up. 

“I’ll come with you just in case you hurt yourself further.” Gwaine smiled getting up.

“Arthur you coming?” 

“No I’m good thanks”. Arthur smiled. Elyan nodded and Arthur watched them disappear into the crowd. 

“You’re Arthur, right.” A voice says and as Arthur looked up he was met with two familiar brown eyes. Arthur nodded. The man smiled.

“I’m Lancelot.” He said holding out his hand for Arthur to shake. Arthur did so reluctantly before turning his attention back to the food in his plate. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lancelot sitting down.

“It’s the first time I fought a child of Persephone with so much skill.” The dark eyed youth said, his attention turned on Arthur. 

“Yeah well, my father was a military man. Must be some of his genes filtering through.” Arthur said throwing one of his chicken bones into the fire. 

“I was really disappointed when our fight was interrupted. Finding a matching opponent between these idiots is not easy.” 

The corner of Arthur’s mouth twitched.

“If you’re ever up for a rematch just let me know. I’d love to see how the battle ends.”

“With you on your ass.” Arthur said. Lancelot smiled at him. 

“You want to bet?” he replied before getting up and heading to where a beautiful girl with brown skin and curled brown hair stood waiting. 

**//**

Arthur walks along the small path leading to their house. Although there are no torches the fires cast enough light and the moon sits full and high outshining the millions of little lights sharing its canvas. 

“Son of Persephone.” A voice sounds through the biting night air. It’s a low and rich sound and Arthur freezes at its unexpected appearance.

“Who’s there?” Arthur asks eyes traveling over his surroundings. Arthur catches movement out of the side of his right eye and turns around. And there leaning against a shadowed tree, was Merlin. His skin milk white in the moon’s light, his hair blue under its rays.

“You watch me, son of Persephone.” Merlin said his voice spreading through the clearing before curling around Arthur and raising goose bumps in its wake. “Why? Do you not know who I am?” 

“I know who you are.” Arthur said, thankful that his voice sounded steady. 

“You do,” Merlin asked mockingly. “Still you watch me?”

“I believe that every man should earn his own honour and his own curses, not inherit them.” Merlin turned his head to the side exposing the long curve of his neck, lips pursed in thought. 

“Naïve, Pendragon. I like it. It would be a shame to lose it.” The corner of his mouth pulled upwards revealing the slightest hint of a dimple before he melted into the shadows.

**//**

It was about a months after Arthur’s arrival at camp half-blood that it happened. Thunder plagued the skies and water lapped high against the river banks. An unearthly scream woke Arthur from his uneasy slumber. Checking next to him Arthur saw his siblings awake sitting up in their beds. 

“What was that?” Arthur asked. Elyan and Freya looked at each other before Freya whispered one word that made Arthur’s blood run cold.

“Merlin.” 

Arthur bolt out of bed and out the door ignoring Elyan and Freya’s screams at him to stay.

Barefooted Arthur ran as fast as he could, wind whipping at his ears and slapping against his face. Coming to a stop a few meters from Merlin’s lonely hut Arthur only took a quick check of his surroundings before heading for the door. Wrenching it open Arthur stumbled inside following the sounds of Merlin’s hollow screams. Finding Merlin Arthur froze as he watched the deep cracks in the floor around Merlin’s bed. Arthur walked carefully avoided them until finally reaching him. Looking down Arthur saw his eyes wide open and burning with gold. His body struggled and if not for his eyes Arthur would have thought he was having a nightmare. Grabbing is upper arms Arthur tried shaking him awake.  
“Merlin. Can you hear me? Merlin?... Merlin!” Suddenly a hand was on Arthur’s shoulder. Looking up Arthur saw Gaius.

“Arthur what are you doing here? You need to go.”

“What’s wrong with him? Is he going to be all right?”

“Arthur listen to me you need to go. He’s going to be all right. Lance get him out of here.” And as Gaius let go of his shoulder Lance took hold of his arm leading a resisting Arthur outside. Merlin’s screams followed him all the way out making Arthur’s heart cramp with pain with each resounding vibration. 

When they were finally outside Arthur shrugged off Lance’s arm before rounding on him demanding answers.

“What was that all about? What is wrong with him?”

Lance looked steady and patient but there was a slight crack in his façade, the hint of fear and worry noticeable in his dark brown eyes. 

“It’s another vision.” Lance said. Arthur frowned. 

“Vision, what... What are you talking about?” Lance watched Arthur a moment critically, however something must have convinced him, because he starts explaining. 

“Merlin is what you call a seer - someone who gets vision of the future. It runs strong in his family. They usually come in dreams. Same with Merlin, but his powers complicates things, intensifies his reaction. Gaius was able to get him a bracelet to stop the dreams but the strong ones still break through the barrier and results in what you see tonight.” Lance shook his head. “But this one is different it’s worse than any of the other he’s had before.” 

Arthur stared at Lance a few moments before pulling his hand through his hair and starting to pace, trying to absorb all that Lance just told him. Lance watched him silently arms crossed over his chest. He looked used to it and Arthur wasn’t sure whether he was horrified of the implication, or whether he was jealous that Lance was so a part of Merlin’s life. 

They waited till the screams died down and a tired Gaius came out of the little hut. The weariness was visible in his features as he headed towards them, the sound of his hooves on the mat of grass strangely soothing. The weather had calmed down, although the rain clouds continued to hang threateningly the waves seemed to have been soothed. 

“He’s asleep.” Gaius said when he reached them. “It’s over.” Both boys nodded. 

“Alice will keep watch for the rest of the night. You boys should go get some sleep.” Lance nodded dutifully, but Arthur opened his mouth to argue. Gaius stopped him.  
“He’s fine now. Besides Alice wouldn’t allow anyone to visit him now.”

Walking away Arthur keep glancing back until the hut disappeared from his sight.

**//**

Their swords classed as Arthur swung at Leon. Focussing on Leon’s left side, which he tended to left open, Arthur struck again, clanging as it made contact with Leon’s shield. Arthur saw the tired shake of Leon’s arm after his blow and knew one more blow was all he needed. Rising his sword Arthur noticed a dark headed figure moving past behind Leon. His pause was all Leon needed, the powerful swing of his sword had Arthur stumbling and with the added momentum of Leon’s elbow to Arthur’s side he made painful contact with the ground.

Leon laughed at Arthur’s surprized expression before extending a hand and helping Arthur up. Arthur watched the unfamiliar boy disappear into one of the huts, before angrily brushing the ground from his pants. 

“Are you alight, Arthur? You’ve been distracted all week.” Leon asked holding out his water bottle to Arthur. 

“I’m fine.” Arthur said taking a sip before handing it back to Leon. Taking the water bottle Leon gave him a dubious look which Arthur promptly ignored settling into a fighting stance and beckoning Leon forward. 

**//** 

Arthur cautiously approached the visitors’ cabin where Merlin had been staying since the incident. Stopping in front of the door Arthur took a deep breath before lightly knocking. He waited patiently until the door opened and Merlin stood there clothed in a white shirt and sweat pants, his hair in absolute disarray. When he saw Arthur his breath caught in his throat.

“Arthur, what are you doing here?” Ha asked surprised. 

“I just wanted to check if you were all right.” 

Merlin crossed his arms over his chest hugging himself. “I’m fine.”

“And the vision. I mean, Lance said it was different than you’re others.”

“It was.” Merlin said his blue eyes on Arthur’s own. Arthur felt strangely exposed under Merlin’s scrutiny and tried hard to resist the urge to fiddle. 

“Do you want to know what my vision was about, son of Persephone?” Merlin asked voice low and serious. Arthur nodded.

“You.” 

Arthur stared at Merlin unsure of what to say. 

“You are special, Arthur Pendragon. More than you could ever imagine.” 

**//**

Chaos.

The shield had been broken and Gaius had called a retreat. All manner of mythical beasts was attacking. What all the other campers was running away from Arthur was running towards. In the frenzy they lost Freya. Leon, Elyan and Gwaine were busy carrying an unconscious Percy. He hadn’t seen Merlin yet. 

Rushing through the crowds Arthur caught sight of Freya’s limping figure stopping to rest against a tree. With renewed intent Arthur made his way towards her. 

“Freya,” Arthur called trying to get her attention but the roaring of beasts and shouts of half-bloods was too loud. He continued none the less until he reached her and gently lay his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. “Freya It’s me. Are you all right?” Recognising his voice Freya looked up, her blue eyes unfocussed. 

“Arthur?” she asked disoriented. 

“Yes it’s me.”

“The beast, it scrapped me. I can’t….” Freya said swaying on the balls of her feet. Only after her comment did Arthur realise she was clutching her left upper arm which was stained red. Arthur swore under his breath as he saw the state of her wound. 

“Freya you need to sit down.” Arthur helped her down before removing the scarf rapped around Freya’s neck and using it to bandage her arm. 

“Elyan, where is…”

“Shhh, he had already left. He is safe.” Some of the tension bled from her body at Arthur’s words. Her eyes started falling close. 

“Freya I need you to stay awake.” A sudden growl had Arthur turning around only to see a large cat-like creature with wings heading their way. 

“Shit, Freya we need to go, now.” Arthur helped her up and threw her arm over his shoulder taking most of her weight as they limped away. With each step they took the creature sounded closer. Arthur could sometimes almost feel the creature’s breath in his neck, only for a quick backwards glance too reveal the creature a few feet further away. Freya’s weight started becoming more and more of a burden, only the jingle of their running keeping her awake.

Struggling forward Arthur tripped over one of the destroyed tables, toppling both of them to the ground. Arthur groaned in pain as a sharp spike of pain shot through his knee. Another growl from the creature had Arthur struggling into his feet and staggering to where Freya was lying unconscious, determined to protect them from the creature for as long as he could. Grabbing one of the mostly intact poles Arthur held it up towards the creature treating it like a lance and aiming the splintered side towards it. 

As the creature charged forward Arthur got his footing, held the pole with one hand and secured it with the other; thrusting forward as soon as the creature came close enough. The impact of the blow send Arthur back down on the ground. The cat creature released a howl as the wood pierced its flesh, before pulling away. Blood darkened the creature’s midnight blue coat, as it released a pained wail. At the same time Arthur released an agonised cry curling inwards from the pain blooming in his shoulder. 

The creature must have heard it as it refocused its attention on Arthur. Determined to give it one last go the creature advanced, its flapping wings aiding its progress, but lack of space prevented it from attempting to actually get into the air. Arthur tried getting up but his arms gave in. He tried again, tired muscles quivering under the strain but he only released an agonised cry as pain blinded him.

A cry of his name registered and when his vision cleared he saw Merlin’s figure in front of him acting as a barrier like he did earlier for Freya. His hand was outstretched and strange sounds curled around his tongue and escaped his mouth. Bright flames sprang up from beneath the creature’s feet extending in a circular form until it surrounded it. The crying beast started sinking beeper into the flames until in disappeared completely beneath its orange hearth. The circle of flames shrunk until the only proof of its existence was the dark circle of burned grass left behind. Merlin stood a moment back turned towards Arthur, head lowered before turning around and hurrying to Arthur’s side. As he helped Arthur up the gold was still fading from his eyes. 

**//**

The first night they stopped to rest under a thick nest of trees. Since Merlin was the only one that wasn’t hurt in the attack he took care, first of Freya and then turned to Arthur-checking his knee and shoulder. He was silent the whole time, only speaking when absolutely necessary. Afterwards he sat down next to Arthur around the fire and stared into the flames.

**//**

The next day they found the others where they were waiting at the turn where the tar road turned into gravel that led towards camp half-blood. As they arrived Arthur saw Lance stand up smiling before pulling Merlin into a one armed hug. Bitterness crawled up Arthur’s throat, he looked down for a moment trying to compose himself and when he looked up he found Merlin’s blue eyes resting on him. They were interrupted as Leon stepped forward and started speaking with Arthur.

**//**

“You’re still watching me, son of Persephone.” Arthur looked up from where he was leaning against one of the trees. They had decided to take turns keeping watch and now it was Arthur’s turn. It was dark and everyone was already asleep. At Merlin’s comment Arthur kept silent staring out in front of him. Silence reigned for a moment until Merlin’s voice sounded again as he moved closer and finally came to stand next to Arthur. 

“You know that Lance and Gwen have been together for almost a year now.” Merlin remarked silently. Arthur’s gaze moved to Merlin’s own and as soon as their eyes met Arthur quickly averted his own, shifting slightly. 

“And?” Arthur asked. The side of Merlin’s mouth twitched.

“Now Lance can stop fearing for his life every time you look at him.” Arthur fidgeted uncomfortably and kept his gaze averted.  
Merlin turned towards Arthur his eyes traveling over the contours of Arthur’s face. He lifted his hand and lightly stroked over the side of Arthur’s face. Arthur closed his eyes at the sensation and released a harsh breath as Merlin whispered into the night sky. 

“Arthur.”

Arthur opened his eyes only to find Merlin a hair’s breadth away. His eyes were shining bright blue, a hint of gold visible in them and as he exhaled the warm gush of air crashing over Arthur’s skin.

When Merlin’s lips finds his own it’s everything Arthur anticipated and at the same time not at all. His lips moves with a slow passion that sparks the fire at the end of Arthur’s spine and fuels the fire burning low in his stomach. One of those hands, those elegant hands rests against Arthur’s lower back pulling him closer and closer till they’re connected, chest to chest, Merlin’s thigh sliding between his own, trapping him. Arthur knows that even if he wanted to, he never could escape. 

Merlin’s plump lips takes Arthur’s bottom lip and sucks it, sharp teeth lightly gnawing at it before plunging into his panting mouth. Merlin’s tongue is sure and his mouth is hot and moist. He tastes of berry juice and peppermint, and maybe just maybe a little of pomegranate seed.

**//**

**Author's Note:**

> The fissure of hellfire Merlin creates is my own interpretation. I have no idea how Nico does it. And Gaius is Chiron. Thanks for reading!


End file.
